Orphan
by VladsGirl
Summary: Near is so alone in the world, Mello is the cruelest thing that ever walked the Earth and Matt sits by his side, enjoying every minute of it. So what happens when these three boys get in some conflict? Rape, Lemon, Yaoi, Violence MelloxMattxNear Oneshot.


Orphan

Near, a small, delicate, white haired boy who always played with toys and twirled his hair in his small fingers. He was never talked to other than by Whammy's House owners and staff. And even then, they did not have much to say. The small child would sit in the back of the room, solving a puzzle or playing with some toy while other kids snickered and laughed to each other about the "mislead" boy. The "disturbed", the "antisocial", the "freak", "retard", "klutz"... The list goes on. And the list goes on full of good things for two other boys, Mello and Matt. Mello was another boy, taller that Near and a bit older, blonde hair that reached his chin, a love for chocolate and popularity that could crush Near's reputation in one foul swoop. Matt was a rebellious, rule breaking dare devil. Even at his young age in the orphanage he takes up smoking and gambles. With straight red hair that was perfect length for a normal boy, Matt wore goggles that he barley took off, and always made sure he was wearing some form of black and white stripes. Amongst the three boys, Matt and Mello were the rivals of Near, who stood alone, dressed in all white like a silent angel.

"Move, Near!" A tall boy in gray jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt demanded above the small child, who looked up to find Mello towering above him, Matt right behind him along with a few other of the popular group. Near ignored him and looked back down at what he was doing, which Mello took beneath his foot and crushed with a menacing grin smacked across his dark face. For only a boy, he was sure as hell malicious. Near let his head fall between his knees which were pulled up tightly to his chest.

"Now move, freak. We need to use the corner to talk without the fuckin' staff listening in on us," Matt said from his place behind Mello, eyes squinting behind goggles. Near stood his ground and let himself fall over by the shove of Mello's palm. The fragile boy's head landed on the thinly carpeted floor, and he lay in a fetal position.  
"God he's so weird," Near heard another kid say. At that, he calmly stood up, taking his disfigured action figure with him.

A white silhouette sat on the side of the balcony of one of the rooms of Whammy's House. His silver hair brushing ever so lightly against his pale alabaster skin, his grey eyes slightly red from the tear's sting on the orbs. Warm flesh watered by salty tears, Near looked down in sorrow at the disfigured doll, now bent and crushed in ways that made one squirm if the doll were living.

"It's okay, we're allot alike now," Near's soft voice comforted the inanimate doll. "You see, I'm disfigured too. But not on the outside... On the inside. There's something wrong with me too," Near's voice was hoarse and soft, and could make a choir instructor believe it was art. Near buried his head in his baggy white shirt sleeve and wiped his damp face and eyes. Sniffling, the boy rested his head on his knees, still gazing at the toy he held carefully in his palms. The orange of the sunset reflected from the boy's angelic hair, causing him to look somewhat colourful. Tears caught at his grey eyes once more.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Mello, but if you keep up this behavior, Near will be L's successor," The old man said, causing Mello's eyes to widen, "So I suggest you either get ready to watch Near take L's place or clean up your act," Matt sneered behind the blonde, who was fuming with anger. "You may leave now, that was all," Mello's expression did not fade, but only got worse as he stormed out of the head master's office.

"That little bitch is going to fucking _pay!_" Mello growled from under his breath. Matt giggled in malicious enjoyment from where he took long strides to keep up with his blonde friend. "This is the last time he'll ever get in my way of being L's heir!" Mello stormed up flights of stairs, down hallways and through doorways.

Near sat content on his bed, still observing the mess of the doll he held in his delicate hands. It used to be of a woman in a pretty dress with brown hair tied in buns on either side of her head. Near could've sworn she was from a movie, but he rarely ever watches any films at all. She was pretty, even if her face hadn't survived Mello's foot. Near sighed, it was rare for him to cry or show any emotion at all. But something about that blonde and his friend made him so emotional and jumpy on the inside. Near prayed for normality on the inside, to be like Mello or Matt, but the part that desired to be L's successor wished otherwise, was proud to be different, and ignored the advances the two boys made on him, dismissing them as stupidity. The cool of the evening air through the white curtained window felt good on Near's hot face, which was warm with the mixture of upset, frustration and embarrassment. The toes of his bare feet curled around the loose of the sheets on the uncomfortable mattress. Near gazed contently at the sheets, the way they folded and wrinkled as they were moved. The silver headed boy felt an odd after glow of his crying, as if he had gone for a long swim all day in perfect temperature and had worn himself out. His eyes were tired with the imaginary chlorine, his muscles exhausted from the imaginary swim, his face felt synthetic from the imaginary water, and his lungs fragile from the imaginary breath held under water. The frail child closed his eyes; he was completely white other than the black eyelashes and pink blush from the heat on his cheeks. He was so content, the cool air mixing with the heat of his body, the soft of the sheets between his toes, the doll in his hands reminding him of touch. He never felt so surreal, so steady, and so peaceful. Everything was soft, his thoughts were silent, his touch was sensitive, and his frame was hot.

Who else would be perfect for ruining the perfect moment other than Mello and Matt themselves? The two boys burst into the room, and as soon as the blonde caught sight of a very disturbed Near, the hatred in his eyes flared.

"_You!_" The blonde cried and stood straight in front of Near, who was trying to keep an unemotional face while looking up at the angry Mello.

"Me," Near answered back, only angering the already pissed of boy, who was on the edge of his patience.

"Yes, you little bitch! You're ruining my chances of being the world's greatest detective! I've got everything perfect besides one little fucker! You!" Mello was on the bed now, crawling to Near to get eye to eye contact, which Near blankly refused. A laugh escaped Matt as he grew excited.

"What are we gonna do with the little, bitch Mello!?" Matt's evil smirk was daring and ready, wanting to hear Mello's orders.

"Yeah, Mello. What exactly are you planning to do? Kill me?" Near was only tempting Mello to pound like a lion all the more. As if he even needed to provoke the blonde, he would've jumped anyways, even if he had kept his mouth shut.

"You know, Matt. Near hear looks kind of cute. Like a girl," Matt grinned at the words Mello ever so evilly purred from his now grinning mouth. "Like a little bitch, actually," The blonde leant forward and gave Near a slight nudge in the shoulder with his forehead.

"W- what?" Near was ready to show fear, no matter how much the L's successor side of him wanted to remain emotionless. "What _are_ you planning to do, anyway?" Mello?" Near began to panic as Mello's hands touched Near's hip, slightly tugging the fabric of his shirt up to touch his pale skin. Near shivered at the light touches.

Upon finding the situation absolutely delicious, Matt kicked off his shoes and socks and climbed up onto the rather large bed beside Near to press himself painfully close to the quivering boy.

"Get away from me!" Near almost shouted. The two boys looked at each other before laughing.

"We're not going to stop until you swear by your grave to get the fuck out of my way and let me pass you to be L's heir," Mello laughed. Near shook his head "no" firmly. Mello and Matt looked at each other, sticking out their lower lips and pouting sarcastically.

"Oh, that's too bad, Near. Now we get to have twice as much fun with you!" Matt laughed and tackled the younger boy, who let out whatever he could get out of a scream before Mello's hand clamped down on his mouth. Near tried to bite in or lick it, anything to make it possible to scream, but the blonde was not letting up for anything.  
"Matt, did you remember to lock the door?" Matt assured Mello with a nod and continued to rub viciously up and down Near's chest and side. Near's eyes were crowded with tears, ready to once more attack his warm flesh. Matt sat up straight and moved so he was stratteling Near, and the redhead began to unbutton the white circles on the younger boy's baggy shirt. Near struggled to remove Mello's hand and buck Matt off of him. The two boys only chuckled at Near's failed attempts for freedom and continued their dirty work. Matt had finally gotten rid of the white long-sleeved garment and thrown it upon the floor to reveal Near's small torso, so thin he could be anorexic, but everyone knew Near wasn't that brainless and didn't care about physique or looks that much to put his life at risk in such a stupid way. The silver haired boy's bare arms flailed, trying to get a good punch at one of the other boys. His arms were skinny and meatless, practically skin and bones. His hips writhed and bucked in upwards motions to get Matt off of him and to stop his from removing his pants, which once again he failed in doing because he was so weak. His pants and underwear were soon removed, and the shy child lay beneath the grasp of two boys who could at this point do anything with him. He blushed, trying to move his legs to hide his privates and still trying weakly to get out of the two boys' hold.

"He sure looks delicious, Mello," Matt commented to the blonde, who sat next to Near's head, holding down his wrists in one hand and covering his mouth with the other. Mello nodded, looking down at Near.

"How the hell are we gonna fuck him if one of us will have to cover his mouth while we do it?" Mello asked Matt, who was already deep on thought. Suddenly, the red head's smile grew.

"All little boys aren't allowed to scream with their mouths full," Mello joined Matt in grinning maliciously before putting their "brilliant" plan to action. Matt flipped Near over as Mello got off the bed and switched positions with Matt. Near was now on his knees with Matt in front of him and Mello behind him.

"Hold him, I'm going to get undressed," Matt demanded of Mello and let go of the whimpering boy's mouth to jump to the floor. Mello leant over Near and clasped a hand around his mouth as Matt stripped naked. Mello urged not to look at his best friend, although it was highly tempting, seeing as it wouldn't matter because they were going to see each other being pleasured by the same person at the same time.

Mello let go of Near's mouth. In the absence of any restraint of screaming, Near stayed deathly silent. Not a sound escaped him. He didn't want to further piss off either of the two, seeing as they already had their way with him. Matt grabbed hold of a tuff of Near's silver hair and led the boy's head to his pulsating cock. Near was forced to take it in his mouth, and as he did so, he felt Mello become absent from the bed to strip himself as well. Matt tilted his head back; the feel of his dick in the boy's hot wet cavern was enough to nearly drive him over the edge. Yet it was only nearly, so he continued to fuck the smaller boy's mouth as his best friend got undressed. A furious blush was set on the smallest boy's face, color being added to his features as his lips grew a dark peach, his pink tongue sticking out of his mouth, shielding Matt's cock from his bottom teeth, his grey eyes becoming blue in the center and pink on the edges from the sting of salty hot tears streaming down his face.

Mello regained his place on the bed behind Near and before penetrating his now erect cock, he wet two of his fingers with saliva and dove the two digits inside of Near's tight virgin entrance, eliciting a muffled cry of pain and pleasure from the boy.

"Shut up, bitch you should be grateful I'm even preparing you," Mello spat out at Near, who shut his eyes tightly as an embarrassed blush tinted his cheeks. Yet he couldn't help but stifle a whimper or whine every now and then as the blonde behind him readied him, scissoring his tight virgin ring of muscles and forcing Near to take in the two digits all the way to the knuckles, and from there the two fingers would wiggle around, causing Near to feel a great sense of pleasure, as much as he didn't want to feel it. As Matt throat fucked the sweet boy, Mello was done preparing him and took his own penis in his hand to position the head of it to Near's tight, wet ring of muscles. Mello's hips thrust forward, impaling the boy before him with his hard cock. Matt and Mello had both pushed in at the same time, causing Near to choke and gag while trying to cry and hold back tears. The boy couldn't breathe, he felt as if his lungs would collapse as shivers ran up and down his weak spine from the growing pace of Mello inside of him. Matt whispered curses and swears that were highly inaudible, clouded by panting and heavy breathing. Near felt too good to be true. Since Mello was now making Near force himself forward, Matt could relax and let the silver haired boy do all the work. Once Mello got used to the feeling of the delicious feeling of Near's walls tightly surrounding him, he pounded into the small boy as if the world were to explode in seconds and this was the last fuck he would get for all eternity. He gazed down at Near's delectably soft back, the mere sight was enticing, he just wanted to take a knife and make a deep cut into that perfect skin, break that beautiful flesh like how he was breaking his virginity. He wanted to cut deep into his spine, rip open the panels of flesh and take the spine in his fist, rip it out and break it open, break that mother fucking bone and pour the bone marrow all over the inside of the boy's organs, tear those out and decorate him with them, his intestines would make a very beautiful detail to the boy, and it would actually add colour. As the blondes eyes were imagining the beautifully gory scene, he was keeping up pace and causing Near to moan and cry. He was so caught up in his violent fantasies; he was too busy to yell at Near for moaning. The noise was in fact beautiful, and made Mello want to torture the boy more. His small girlish whines and whimpers had also indicated that Mello had unintentionally pounded straight into a bundle of nerves that Near didn't even know he had. When Mello had hit the boy's prostate, Near was so confused yet enjoying it, even if he was being taken advantage of.

Matt's shaft was slick with saliva, and he was so close to his climax he had to thrust violently in and out of the boy's mouth even with the silver haired boy doing most of the work. Near wanted to gag, the feeling of Matt's prick so far down his throat was unbearable, yet he had to withstand it or something really bad could happen. Mello's nails were digging into Near's hips so hard the pale flesh broke and began to bleed because the blonde was gripping them so hard.

All of a sudden Matt let out a long moan and exploded into Near's throat. The smallest boy's reflex went off instantly, and he restraint himself from puking my hacking and coughing around Matt's shaft. The red head finally pulled out, a long trail of saliva and seed attached Near's mouth to Matt's prick. Near was now free to cough and moan and gasp all he wanted. He dare not scream, he knew the consequences. Mello still pounded into him and ceased to stop.

"Tell me, Near," Mello grunted, "Will you stand out of my way?" Near buried his face into the sheets after Matt retreated from the bed to go sit on the bed next to it. _"Tell me, Near!_" Mello yelled sternly. Near shook his head "no" once more. "Have it your way," Mello then pounded into Near ten times harder and deeper, making Near cry out in pain. He tried to stay quiet, and his breathing was already heavy and hoarse.

It seemed like hours later when Mello finally exploded into Near, coating the boy's insides with his seed.

"Are you going to stay out of my way, Near?" Mello asked, leaning over close to whisper into the boy's ear. Near weakly shook his head no, and Mello grew furious once more. He then took the silver haired boy and lay down onto the bed, forcing the boy to strattle his hips. "We're going at it again, then!" Mello laughed as Matt got ready to watch in enjoyment. "Now MOVE!" Mello demanded, and Near moved his hips down to take Mello's prick inside of himself once more. Matt laughed, there was nothing the smaller boy could do now, he was trapped between impending abuse or giving up his place as L's heir.

"Come on, you stupid orphan! Faster!" Mello commanded, even if he himself was and orphan as well. Near bucked his hips and steadied himself on his knees and hands above the boy and tried to work faster.

"I will never give up my title as L's successor," Near looked into Mello's eyes for the first time, straight in the eye, eye to eye. Mello grew silent for a few quiet moments as Near worked him. When the blonde finally found the words to speak, he grew furious.

"Then I guess I'll never give up this sex! Matt! Get over here and do something to him!" Mello demanded, and Matt sat up from were he lay limp on the bed next to the occupied one where Mello and Near currently took residence. Matt climbed atop the bed and stood over Mello. Near's head was now crotch height with Matt, and he could easily put the red head's dick in his mouth.

"Th- Thanks, man, for inviting me over here, I was get- getting a mad hard on f- from watching you two," Matt forced out as Near sucked him off, this time willingly, taking pride in his never ending lust for becoming the new L. He would never stand aside and let these two jerks take L's place, ever. They didn't deserve it and they couldn't handle it. They could never be L, and to call themselves the future L heirs was insulting to every detective on Earth. It was basically Near's pride and duty to not let these two become L. They couldn't do it. They shouldn't do it. And they sure as hell won't. Even with the hours on end of being fucked by the two boys, the handing off they did, the switching and the passing around, Near withstood it. He would take it all, just to make sure the sacred name of L wouldn't be destroyed by either of the two. It wasn't because Near wanted to be L at all, he wanted to make sure L's name was not crushed. Even by this orphan, there was hope, hope that L's name would be kept to all things good and sacred, hope that L wouldn't some day go insane and ruin all of Japan.

Soon, the orphan would be turned loose, he would go to bed, and he would curl up with his disfigured doll, and he would take a long moment of silence for the part of him he will never get back. Even if virginity was only a physical thing, Near missed it. He wished that he could have his innocence back, and never have to go through that ever again. He could only handle so much; after all, he was just an orphan.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*First DeathNote FanFic!* Wee! I'm really excited. Now, don't ask me to write a sequel or any other DeathNote FanFics, this was because I was in the rape mood and little shota Near mood... So... *shifty eyes* I wrote this. Matt is awesome! I know he's not really in Whammy's House, but it's nice to pretend, isn't it? Anyways, I read DeathNote a while ago and now I'm just going off I remember, so I don't remember how old everyone is or what exactly everyone looks like... Damn it's hot in here... I'm going to go out of this dark depressing room and get some fresh air. (Okay, living room air is much cleaner than the air in my room, so it's basically fresh air after you've been pent up in a small dark stuffy room for well over a few hours) I keep spelling hours like houres... It's annoying! D: Anyways guys, see you in my next fic! *Wink*


End file.
